


Zombie

by Dragonqueen12



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Grim Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen12/pseuds/Dragonqueen12
Summary: You're cursed to live forever and so far you have, until someone drops into your life and changes everything.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/You
Kudos: 7





	Zombie

You were walking down the dark alleyway when you happen across four mutant turtles fighting off the foot clan. You cover your mouth and prevented yourself from making a noise. It didn’t stop the foot from noticing you though. You let out a squeak as two of the black clothed ninjas run at you. “Ahh help me!” you scream and sprint back the way you came, “Raph go after them! We’ll handle them here,” Leo orders the red turtle. Raph grumbles and ran after them. You were running so fast that you didn’t see what was up ahead and tripped, skidding on the cement and skinning your knees. Pushing yourself out of the puddle you turn to your behind just as the two ninjas point their katanas at you. “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I-I didn’t see anything. Please don’t kill me!” you beg just as you spot one of the large turtles dash around the corner but, he was too late. One of them stab you in the chest and blood pours down your breasts, “Fuck!” Raph growls and takes out the ninjas easily. Running to your side he checks for a pulse, there was none. “Danmit! I was too late. Leo is gonna kill me,” he hissed and pulls out the katana from your chest. Your eyes were lifeless and glazed over and you felt cold as blood continues to pool underneath both you and him. Raph backs away and paced, he didn’t know what to do. This has never happened before. Should he leave the body there or hide it? Should he tell Leo he was too late? Biting his bottom lip he was panicking. As he paced he could hear his brothers coming around the corner, “No, no, no…” he turns to look at you and his eyes go wide. He watched as you sat up still covered in blood, “I haven’t been more glad to have this dumb curse,” you sigh as you wipe the blood from your mouth. Standing up you dust yourself off as you see the other turtles show up, “Raph is everything okay? Did you get them?” Leo asks. There was something off about his brother, Raph was normally hotheaded and stood with aggression. Leo saw his shoulders trembling, “Raph? Are you alright?” he taps the red bandanna turtle. He turns with a fear in his eyes but, once he saw Leo, his eyes went back to normal, “Yea I got ‘em,” he snaps and looks away. You take a fearful step back and catch their attention, “Miss are you alright? You’re covered in blood, do you need any medical attention?” Donnie adjusts his glasses as he noticed the red dripping down your front. “No stay away from me!” you scream and run, “Wait! Don’t run onto the road!” Leo calls and tries to stop you but, was too late. You avoid his grasp and jump into the middle of the highway just as a city bus rams you. The brothers jaw all drop as they heard bone crunching under tires, skin dragging on the pavement and leaving a red trail. Mikey held his stomach tightly as he turns away from the gruesome scene. Donnie’s glasses slide down as his face turns white. Leo grinds his teeth in failure and Raph just stares at the mangled body in the middle of the road. Waiting for it to stand up like before. Inching closer he could barely see the movement of broken limbs straightening. Her neck twisted around as more bone crackling filled the cold air. The others turned away as Raph continues to watch as she sits up again and takes a deep breath. “Fuck me! That’s the third time I got run over. I hate New York drivers,” you curse and jump for the safety of the sidewalk, Raph rubs his eyes in disbelief. Walking into the glow of a streetlight caught your attention this time and you stare at him. Your eyes were locked, and you could clearly see fear and a hint of concern on his face. There was a moment that you felt normal. You felt free. Taking a chance, you decide to give him your secret. Smiling you point to the hole in your chest before vanishing down the sidewalk. Raph turns and picks up the katana, your blood was still dripping off the end. “Raph come on! How can you stare at the body?” Leo gags from the rooftop and he made his way up. “The woman is alive. I don’t know how but, she is,” he explains while pointing towards the highway. “That’s medically impossible! Nobody could survive that!” Donnie exclaims, “Well where’s her body then?” Raph barks. Donnie didn’t believe it and takes a glance over the edge, “Holy jeez… Raph is right! The body is gone,” he reports. Leo and Mikey practaclly shove the purple turtle aside to see, “No way,” Mikey whispers. Raph held out the katana towards Donnie, “Find out who she is,” he clutches the sword tightly. Donnie pushed up his glasses and nods.  
***************************  
In the lab, Donnie was able to get a sample of the blood and was in shock. What he saw under the microscope was unbelievable. All the cells were dead but, had a huge amount of the regenerative protein. Whoever the mystery woman was, she wasn’t alive. He had to tell Leo but, Raph stops him. “I don’t think we should tell Leo,” Raph said, Donnie raised an eyebrow, “Why not? He should know,” Donnie tries to move him aside but, was pushed back. “Did you forget that we watched a zombie movie last week and now Leo is obsessed that the dead will take over?” Donnie does a side nod, “Right… I’ll tell him she can heal quickly, deal?” Raph shakes hands in agreement. After hearing Donnie’s report Leo made the order to just leave things be. Raph of course, ignored him and went up top to look for you. He was able to track you down to an apartment. Searching in each window he spots you gathering up vials of blood into a suitcase. You can’t live with this curse anymore. Having people watch you die over and over again and causing trauma to children, you can’t take it anymore. As you closed your case you could feel eyes burning holes in the back of your head. Twisting around you see golden green eyes peaking in, “Ahh!... H-How did you find me?” you inch closer to see his shape more defined. He was muscular and toned. His green skin looked soft with patches of rough scales here and there. “It wasn’t hard to track ya. I just followed the blood trail,” he crossed his arms with a smug tone as he crouched on the fire escape. You blush in embarrassment and open your window to let him in, “Why did you come after me? You watched me die twice,” you ask. Raph crawls inside and towers over you and the way the light hit his skin you could see the ripples of each muscle. You were terrified but at the same time felt safe around someone as tough as him. “I want ta know what yer are. How can ya come back to life like that?” he demands in a deep voice that sent a shiver down your spine. “I’m fucking cursed that’s how! I gave you my blood so that you’d know I wasn’t alive and leave me alone so I can solve my problem in peace,” you snap and turn away with crossed arms. He rests a hand on your shoulder, your skin was cold to the touch. So cold. “Listen, my brother might be able to help yer problem. He’s a nerd like that,” his eyes were soft when you glace back. Turning around you rest your posture and gaze deep into his eyes and felt how warm they were. You were so tired of being an experiment to useless humans that you thought, ‘What the heck. If humans could figure out what’s wrong maybe, mutant turtles can.’ You half smile, “Fine. Take me to your brother,” you agreed to go.  
**************************************************************  
Having a sack over your head felt weird, it also made it a little difficult to breath. Holding onto the large turtle’s shell as he leaped from building to building, you almost lost your grip a few times. It felt like a long few minutes before he stops and lets you off, “We’re here,” he takes the sack off. You were amazed by the setup, “Wow, this place is huge,” you gasp, and it caught the attention of the brothers. Donnie was the first to Raph’s side, “You kidnapped her!? Are you fucking kidding me!?” Donnie usually never swears, and it spooked Raph. “Easy Don, I didn’t kidnap her. She came willingly,” he whispers, you held out a hand towards the purple bandanna turtle. “I’m y/n and I take it you’re the nerd,” you smile in greetings, Donnie frowns, “Did you tell her I was a nerd?” he asks. Raph punched Donnie’s shoulder, “Ya are, aren’t ya? Besides, I told her you can help,” Raph smirks and walks away, leaving you alone with him. Donnie sighs an adjusts his glasses, “You can help me? Right?” you look up with hopeful eyes. “I honestly don’t know. I can try but, without knowing the source of the problem, it’ll be hard,” Donnie truthfully replies, “Who’s this? How’d she get here?” Leo sheathes his weapons as he got closer with Mikey. Donnie clears his throat while hinting at Raph, “Raph!! Why don’t you ever listen to me? I ordered everyone to leave her alone!” Leo stomps towards him. He stood up to match the aggression, “I wanna know what she was and turns out, she needed our help! That’s what we do right? Help people in need?” Raph threw Leo’s words in his face with a sneer. Leo glares, “She has the gift to heal from anything. I don’t think anyone like that would need our help!” Leo growls, you step in. “The gift to heal? The gift? Are ya fucking joking!?! This is a fucking curse!! I’m fucking dead as a doorknob!” you snap, and Leo’s eyes go wide, “Dead?! What do you mean dead?” he takes out a Katana. “I’m dead, you know, brains… Flesh eater. A fucking zombie! I can’t die!” you growl, Leo jumps back, “I knew the dead would take over! Just like that show,” The blue clad turtle shivers. “Chopping my head off won’t kill me like the movies if that’s what you’re thinking. Besides, I don’t eat brains or flesh. I don’t eat really anything and if you don’t believe me then cut my head off,” you cross your arms with a snicker. Leo hesitates but, Raph took his other sword and quickly chops your head off. Blood gushes from your neck as your body falls, twitching. Your head rolls away before he picks it up by the hair, Leo almost faints. Mikey does and Donnie covers his mouth in sheer shock of Raph’s brutality. “What the fuck!? You killed an innocent human!!” Leo yells and was about to attack the red turtle when your eyes open. “Ow, ow, ow, could you not hold me by the hair. It hurts,” you complain as Raph adjusts his grip to hold you by the jaw with two hands. “Y-You really can’t die,” Leo’s jaw drops in shock, “I told you. Now, can I have my head back?” Raph nearly jumps out of his skin when you tap his arm. A body with no head was moving on its own. Taking your head you try to clean your bloody neck free of dirt before squishing it back on. “That’s better,” You gave your neck a stretch as it cracks into place. “I need your help. I don’t want to keep living like this. Remembering the pain of each death,” you stare into Leo’s ocean blue eyes, begging to let you stay. You were in constant pain and you were hopeful this time. Years of failed experiments broke your spirit but, you got your hope back when seeing them. Leo glances away in thought, “Donnie, do you think there’s anything we can do?” Leo looks at him for an answer. The purple ninja rubs his chin, “Well, if you’re up for it, I can run a few tests,” Donnie offers. You sigh, “You’re my last hope so, I guess I’ll let you do some tests,” you half smile. “Alright, you can stay but, if Donnie can’t help, then we part ways. Got it? I don’t want the fucking dead wandering around here,” Leo shivers with disgust when he sheathes his Katanas. You glance at Donnie, “Lead the way,” you smile and follow him to his lab.  
*********************************  
A few hours go by as Donnie pokes and prods you with a needle. Taking a range of blood samples to bone marrow. Laying on his work table you were naked as he hesitates, “Are you sure about this?” he asks. His hand trembles as he held a surgical knife above your chest. “Yes. I want you to examine every part of me and that includes my insides. I’ll try to stay awake,” you giggle, “O-Okay… Sorry in advance,” he gulps and made the first slice. This was not normal for him, opening the chest cavity of someone who is awake and alive. Enduring the pain as he pry’s your ribs apart, “Has this been the first time being inside a woman? Heh heh…” you giggle. Donnie snickers at the bad joke, “Sorry, when I’m nervous I get a little perverted,” you apologize with a huge blush of embarrassment. “Oh, I’ve heard worse. Raphael can be pretty perverted at times,” Donnie sigh as he inspects your liver, “Raphael? He’s the one in red, right?” you remember the look he gave you in the apartment. “Yeah. He’s the one who also lopped off your head,” Donnie grumbles, “You haven’t seen many people die, have you?” you ask. He sets his goggles down and looks right into your eyes, “No, we’re the ones who try to prevent death. We patrol this city every night to protect everyone. Well we try at least,” he explains. Raph walks in and instantly closes his eyes, “What the shell? Yer both need and bloody,” he gags, you look back. “You chopped my head off and you’re gaging at that?” you tease, he bit his tongue, “Awe come on, I was only teasing. You can come look if you want,” you smile as he peeks. Inching next to you it looked worse up close, “Ya look like a dissected frog,” you shrug, “Call me what you want if it’ll make things easier,” you smile. Donnie rolls his eyes and dives back into your chest. “So, why are you desperate to figure out what I am?” you ask, “Aren’t you? You wanna to know why yer like this too,” he snickers in a smug tone. You glance away, “True but, your reason and my reason are different. I want to die, you want to know how I live,” you grin. As you and Raph talked, Donnie disconnects your heart. It wasn’t beating even before he pulls it out. Turning towards his microscope he was about to take a strip off when the heart moves. “Huh?” Donnie adjust his goggles to look closer and he nearly drops it when it beats again. Glancing back, he watched your cheeks go flush as you played with your hair. “It can’t be,” he whispers as he easily recognized the behavior of a flirt. After Raph left, Donnie wheels over in his chair, “Donnie? I think I have a crush on your brother,” you confess in a whisper, “You don’t say,” he bugs. You shove his shoulder, “Shut up!” you blush, “I don’t see how you have a crush on him. He’s rude and has a temper. He never thinks before he speaks,” he describes Raph’s bad habits. You glance at the red turtle, “I don’t know, maybe I have a thing for huge muscles... I’ve never really was the one to date. I just hid in my room,” you confess. Donnie smiles kindly and continues to work, you look back at Raph again and felt butterflies in your stomach. Is this what it felt like to fall in love?  
***************************************************************************  
Weeks have gone by as Donnie poked and prod you with needles. Doing multiple tests each day to the point that your limbs were so numb that you didn’t feel the needle this morning. You stare off in the distance with a sleepy gaze, “Earth to y/n. Are you even awake?” Donnie waved a hand in front of your face and you blink yourself fully awake with a blush. “Oh, I’m sorry Don. Did you say something?” you ask with a hint of embarrassment, “Uh.. No, but, you didn’t flinch when I extracted your bone marrow,” he replied as he held up a huge needle that held a red, chunky liquid. “I didn’t get much sleep last night. Raph was up almost all night with his rant-” you pause as you caught a glimpse of him walking by, “- Not that I mind. I love listening to him talk,” you smile with a blush as a sigh escaped your lips. His green skin ripples in the morning light, tracing each scale with your eyes. There was a little bit more than just ranting last night, there was some snuggling. Donnie gave a snicker before taking his glasses off and looking through the microscope. Any kind of cure he has created, none of them worked. He has tried thousands of combinations of elements but, nothing seemed to improve your condition. Rubbing his eyes in exhaustion of yet, another failure. Putting his glasses back on he wheels his chair over to his chalkboard to cross of another thing off his list. You weren’t paying any attention as he sighs in frustration, your attention was on big red. The large brute that has taken a liking to you despite the leader in the blue. Giving Leo a glance, you saw him tense up from your eyes before quickly avoiding your gaze and walk away. “I think Leo is finally warming up to me. He hasn’t made a disgusted face at me for a few days,” Donnie chuckles at your statement, “He still thinks that the Zombie apocalypse is going to happen despite all the facts I’ve explained,” Donnie snickers. You smile at the purple ninja and was full of gratitude, nobody tried this hard to make you normal. Watching him work you finch from a sudden arm around your shoulders, “What kind of torture are ya going through today?” Raph smirks. Feeling the think muscles on the back of your neck cause a shiver of delight and a blush filled your cheeks, “Oh you know. Poking and prodding with giant needles. Might get a leg or arm removed for the day,” you giggle nervously under the golden green gaze. Raph chuckles and pulls you in close, “I can poke an’ prod wit something else,” he whispers, and you felt your heart leap as your blush intensified. Feeling your stomach clench in an unusual way made you nauseous, “E-Excuse me f-for a minute,” you stutter and quickly left the Donnie’s lab. Running out of the lair and far into the sewers your stomach lurched, and you puked into the dirt water, holding your stomach tightly, you were afraid. This has never happened before, getting sick. “W-Wha…” staring in the murky water you saw the scar on your throat, vanish. You didn’t understand what was going on with your body and tested a theory. You had a hidden pocketknife in your boot, pulling out the blade you slowly slice your wrist. It bled like hell but, the mark didn’t heal as you felt your heartbeat strongly. “Raph is my cure!” you smile brightly before sprinting back to the lair.  
*********************************************  
Later that night, you snuck into Raph’s room while he was sleeping, you needed his blood. You drool at the thought of being free from this curse. Standing over his bed you watch the big brute snore, he looked so different without his armor. Raising a large needle that you stole from Donnie’s lab you hesitate, feeling a pull in your ribcage. A hidden rope pulled you closer to Raph’s lips, seeing the scars and imagining them to be rough. He tended to be a heavy sleeper at times, and you reach out to feel them. With a soft touch, you ran your finger over them to feel they were tender and inviting. You pull away and your lust for the cure filled you again. Lifting the needle to his think, muscular arm, you were about to draw blood when a Katana chops off your right hand and forcing you to drop the needle. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, zombie?” Leo hissed, you take a step away from the blue ninja’s sudden appearance, “He’s my cure. He can fix me,” you whisper with desperation as you squeeze your stump tightly. Keeping Raph’s room clean from blood as much as possible. Leo glares at you from the shadow as you felt the hate radiate off him, he was about to say something when Raph snorts and rolls over. You bit the inside of your cheek as you both held your breath to avoid waking the red turtle. A moment of silence, you risk speaking, “We were never here. You keep this secret and I’ll leave him alone,” you sneer and pick up your severed limb. Walking towards the door, Leo grabs your arm, “Next time you try to hurt my family, I’ll chop you into pieces and bury you far away,” Leo threatens before letting go and you leave.  
****************************************************************************************  
The next morning there was tension in the air as you sat at the table across from the blue ninja, his sapphire eyes darkening each time he took a glance at you over his cup of tea. Those eyes of his try to threaten you but, it doesn’t work. You don’t fear death, you stare death in his face and laugh as he tries to take your soul. Sometimes you pray that death would succeed and release you of this curse. Staring at the large Terrapin, he was the only one that was in your way now. Leo was blocking you from the release you’ve been craving and deep inside, nothing is going to stop you from your freedom. “Hey Leo, have you seen one of my needles? I think I misplaced it,” Donnie asks as he walks over to the coffee machine, giving his arms a stretch before pouring the dark liquid. “Sorry, haven’t seen it. You really need to keep track of your equipment,” Leo replied with no emotion in his tone, Donnie took a sip with a sigh. “Sorry, I’ll look for it before Mikey can find it,” Donnie rolls his eyes and walks back to his lab, Leo gives you a glare once Donnie was gone. “Where is it?” he growls under his breath, you meet his gaze, “I don’t know. It wasn’t in my severed hand,” you hiss. Both you and the blue terrapin slowly look at Raphael’s room in realization of where it would be. Underneath the red brute’s bed laid the glass needle, undisturbed with blood splatters along the tube. Resting nicely on the cold floor as a set of three toed feet swing over the side and walk out of the room. Raph gave out a big yawn with tear drops form in the corner of his eyes, “Morn’in,” he greets and grabs the jug of milk. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal and sitting at the table of silence. After a couple of bites Raph notices the tension, “Did I miss something?” Raph asks, you glance at Leo before smiling. “Nope, everything is peachy,” you give him a thumbs up. Raph gave you the eye knowing something was up, you were smiling as a twitch of disgust lit the corner of your mouth. You tried to hide it but, you saw Raph’s look intensifies and you couldn’t hold a straight face. “E-Excuse me, I gotta see if my test results are done,” you get up from the table and walk quickly to Donnie’s lab. Ducking behind the doorframe you leaned against the cold cement with a deep breath, a crimson red ran across your cheeks like you had a fever. You were so close to being human, the answer was only inches away and you couldn’t do anything. The burning desire you felt last night was gone, it was like it was never there as it was replaced with a foreign emotion. Squeezing your chest tightly, something stirred under your grip as your frozen, dead heart moved. Beating blood through closed veins and causing tingling throughout your limbs as they woke up with life. “Y/n? What are you doing in here? Did we have tests to run?” Donnie came around the corner as he adjusts his crooked glasses after crawling around the floor, searching for his missing item. You stare at him with a drowsy gaze, “N-No… Sorry for intruding. I-I don’t feel good and going to go home,” you reply with a weak tone as you sneak away. Being dead it was easy to leave the lair and head home. Feeling the warmth of the sun on your cold skin, you felt a shiver run up back and arms before entering your small apartment. Laying on your soft bed, you stare up at your ceiling blankly as thoughts flooded your mind. You remember things that you never really noticed during the moment. Whenever you hung out with the big, red brute you felt normal, you felt human. Raph’s smile would give you butterflies in your stomach and when you accidently rub shoulders on his skin you swear you felt your still heart leap. “Maybe I don’t need to inject his blood to turn human. Maybe I just need to be around him. I haven’t felt this strongly about someone since I became cursed… Am I in love?” you mumble to yourself.  
*********************************************************************************  
After morning training, Raph pulls Leo back, “What happened this morning? Did ya say something to y/n to make ‘er upset?” Raph demands an answer. Leo glares at him, “You stay away from y/n. She’s not the kind and caring woman you think she is, deep inside is a darkness,” Leo warns. Raph glares back, “She’s a zombie. Of course she has a darkness in ‘er, wouldn’t ya?” he snorts, Leo didn’t change his expression, “Stay away from her Raph. That’s an order,” Leo orders before walking away. Raph growls and stomps into his room, “Who does he think he is? Giv’in orders like he can control my life!” he hissed while pacing his room. A couple more laps around his bed he bends down and starts doing push-ups, grumbling with each push until something under his bed caught his eye. “What’s this?” Raph reaches under and pulls out a bloody needle, his eyes widen from the sight of the fluid and quickly did a pat down on himself. No puncture marks but, there was small droplets of blood on his left bicep. He sigh as another question rose, “Who was in my room?” he mumbles. Giving his room a quick search, he found a small puddle of blood by his beside and a handprint. Leo’s warning and your strange attitude this morning, he put two and two together and figured something happened between you and Leo. Raph walks into Donnie’s lab and held out the needle, “How’d this git in my room?” he demands. The purple ninja turns around while adjusting his glasses to focus on the object, “Hey my missing needle!... Wait did you say this was in your room?” Donnie didn’t understand how it got there. Raph squeezed the glass tighter, “Leo warned me about y/n. Has she said any’ting ta ya that put ya on edge?” he asks with concern. Donnie shook his head, “No, but I have noticed weird things happen to her whenever you’re around. Personally, I think she must be just crushing over you, but recent events tell me otherwise,” Donnie recalls your slight changes in skin tones. Raph raised and eyebrow, “S-She has a crush on me?” Raph stutters at the thought of someone as beautiful as you having a crush on a freak like him. Donnie nods and turns back to his desk to examine your most recent blood sample, a small blush was on Raph’s cheek when glancing down at the needle. “Where is y/n? I didn’t see her before or after training,” he just noticed your missing presence, “Oh, she went home. She told me she wasn’t feeling well,” Raph was already on his way out before Donnie could finish his sentence. Leaping over buildings and staying in the shadows as much as he could, the mid-day sun blazing high in the sky as desperation for an answer fueled his movement. He had to know why you were in his room with this needle.  
*********************************************************************************  
Your eyes slowly open, not realizing you fell asleep. Sitting on the side of the bed you lean over your lap with a splitting headache, “What’s happening to me? Am I turning human again?” you sigh knowing that was a farfetched theory. About to get up you heard a soft, impatient knocking at your window, your first instinct was to get up and answer because it was always one of the turtles but, something held you back. Glancing out your bedroom window it was a bright, sunny day and no turtle should be out unless, Leo came over to finish the job. At this point you didn’t care, you felt guilt twisting inside as you saw Raph’s smile flash in your mind. You almost took that smile away for your own greed and you wish last nights event never happened. Standing with a sigh you hope Leo will grant you a quick death but, when coming out your bedroom, there stood the red banded ninja. Your eye lock together as he held out your bloody needle and once you saw it, your heart sank into the depths of fear and you gulp. His eyes were so intense, so demanding as those words froze you in place,  
“We need ta talk y/n.”  
***************************************************************************************  
You couldn’t look him in the eye as fear and guilt overcome you and you glance at the ground, “Why were ya in my room? What happened between ya and Leo last night?” Raph demands. You flinch at the recent memory, you had to tell him but, if you did you risk your friendship. You risk the opportunity of having something more. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve never seen that needle before,” you lie in hopes of preserving what you have with the turtles and keeping your promise with the leader in blue. Raph clenches the syringe tightly and threw his arm in anger, “Don’t fuck’en lie ta me! What were ya gonna do ta me last night? Were ya gonna kill me or some’in?” he snaps. You take a step back in fear of what he was going to do, “No! I-I… Raph please understand, I acted without thinking… I,” you stutter as your tongue twisted in a knot. You couldn’t get the words out and you didn’t want them to. Tears form in your eyes as you bit the inside of your cheek in silence, Raph growls and took a threatening step towards you just as a sliver canister crashed through your window. You both look down as smoke spews out from both ends and filling your apartment with a chocking smog. It didn’t take long before Raph starts coughing and fell to his knees, “Raph!” you run to his side as he passes out and you hear someone smash your other window. “Come on, wake up,” you shake the turtle to try wake him up but, without success, hearing footsteps getting closer you held up your arm just as a foot ninja stabs through your forearm. Blood dripping onto your carpet, glaring at the masked ninja he vanishes in the smoke. The fog was laced with a sleeping powder but, being dead, it didn’t affect you. Picking up the canister, you threw it out the window and started dragging Raph towards your bedroom. “You’ll be safe in here… I’m so sorry Raph. I never meant to hurt you,” you rub your hand gently on his cheek as you leave him in the room and block under the door with a towel. The smoke slowly dissipates as the group of ninjas became visible, “You can’t have him! You’ll have to go through me first!” you stood protecting the door as the all pull out katanas. Glancing around for a weapon of your own, you pick up the nearest object, a lamp. You didn’t know much about fighting and did your best to fend of the skilled ninjas, only getting a few good hits in as they got the most. You stood tall as blood soaked your clothes and the carpet, squeezing the broken lamp with your only arm as your right arm was severed. Five Katanas got stuck deep in your bone and stayed there with multiple slices covering your body. Intestines threatening to burst from your stomach from a large incision down your front, stretching from your left collar bone to the bottom your right hip bone. Your legs felt like jelly as they tremble from the wounds cutting your tendons but, you kept standing. You didn’t let any of them pass. Standing there you watched them flee just from the sight of your torn-up body, you looked so gruesome that they couldn’t stand staring at a nightmare. You sigh with relief before collapsing, none of your wounds were healing and your felt all your blood slowly leaking away and taking your life with it. “So, this is what it feels like to die,” you giggle to yourself with a weak breath, staring at the wall your home was trashed and you could feel the sadness take over your adrenaline as you broke down crying. Apologizing in the air until your last breath left your body. You greeted death with a smile.  
*********************************************************************************  
Raph woke up while holding his head in pain, “What happened?” still groggy, he staggers to his feet and stumbles to the door. Swinging it open he saw a towel blocking the gap and red soaked the beige carpet, shaking his head free of the grogginess he looked further ahead and saw your body on the floor. Katanas stuck out over your body and covered in blood, “Y/n!” he calls and kneels next to you, pulling swords out and laying you on your back. “Hey, wake up. What happened ta ya,” he asks as he held your head, expecting you to stir awake and get up like all the other times. There was nothing, no movement, not even a breath. “This isn’t funny y/n, git up,” his impatience rose as he shook you a few times and waiting for smile to ruin your prank, still nothing, it was like you were dead. “Y/n? Git up right now! Yer scaring me,” Raph was now concerned and looked for a pulse, there was none. Resting his head against your chest, it was quiet, no sound of breathing and you felt warm. Your skin didn’t feel cold like normal and fear flooded him to the core, “No, no, no… I gotta git ya ta Donnie,” he picks you up with your severed arm laying across your chest. Running full speed towards the lair his entrance didn’t go unnoticed, “Donnie! Donnie help!” Raph yells for his brother as they all came running into Donnie’s lab. “What’s going on?” Leo demands as he watch Raph lay your body on the metal examination table, “Y/n’s not waking up. I-I don’t know what happened Leo. Smoked filled ‘er apartment and I woke up to find ‘er with Foot clan Katanas sticking out of ‘er,” Rapg stutters. He was afraid and his brothers’ haven’t seen him this afraid before, Donnie was quick to get to work. Doing everything he can to figure out why you weren’t getting up. It didn’t take the purple ninja to realize you were never waking up, “She dead…” Donnie slowly removed his goggles and put his normal glasses on. “No shit Don but, why isn’t she waking up,” Raph growls, Donnie stares at him with darkened green eyes, “No Raph, y/n is dead, dead. She’s not coming back,” Raph turns away and towards the table, staring at your body blankly for a moment. There was no expression within his posture until he slams both fists down hard on the table with rage, “No! Y/n can’t die! Ya can’t fuck’en die without giv’en me an answer!” Raph cries out. Mikey rubs the back of his older brother in an attempt to comfort him but, as the red brute mourned, a dark shape stood in the shadows. Unable to be seen by the human eye, he stood tall in his large black cloak and walked using a scythe as his cane. “For years you’ve beg me to take you away. What made you change your mind?” he asked in a whisper as if his voice was carried through the wind or it was a struggle to speak. A white spirit stood next to him, “For the longest time I didn’t understand what it meant to live. I didn’t care really but now, now I have a reason,” you smile while looking at big red. “Alright my dear, I’ll grant your wish,” he held out a boney hand and you take it with care, he led you to your bloody body and helped you onto the table. “Thank you, Death. I’ll accept your presence with open arms and a smile,” you smile before laying down onto of your body and merge, Death waves goodbye as you open your eyes in the living. You take a deep breath in as the pain burned like fire, feeling your wounds mend for the last time. Sitting up slowly, you held your one knee on the table, “What I attempted last night was not me. It was a hunger that drove me… A hunger to be human once again and without thinking I almost took a part of you away. Whenever I look at you or was around you, I felt things change within me. Butterflies in my stomach, flush cheeks, things I haven’t ever felt and at first I thought you were my cure to this terrible curse but, I was wrong,” the turtles jump back in shock of your unexpected resurrection. Raph didn’t bother wiping away his tears when hearing his answer, “So yer human again?” he asks, you nod, “What was the cure?” you smile and gaze deep into his golden-green eyes. Jumping off the table you walk up to him and stroke his cheek before pulling him down into a kiss. Feeling Raph’s scarred lips against your soft, warm lips, a blush ran across his cheeks. Backing away you kept your hand on his cheek, “It was love,” you smile and kiss him again.


End file.
